With a Flick of His Wrist
by Harry's-a-hottie
Summary: After a fateful night before the final battle Ginny's life took a radical turn, now that Harry's back can they make it right again... postwar posthogwarts... quidditch Harry and GH and a little RHr
1. The Face Off

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note**- I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 1- The Face Off**

This story is written in Harry's point of view except for the preface

**Preface-**

It was here, in the dark little room of his father's house that Voldermort, or as the few that know him as Tom Riddle, planned to kill Harry Potter, therefore fulfilling the prophecy.

Voldermort looked positively gleeful at the thought off killing Harry Potter, he had awaited this moment for 19 years. He looked around the room, on the floor next to him lay the body his faithful snake, Nagini. He was quite pissed at how potter had, during the last battle that took place, plunged a dagger into her middle, therefore killing her.

He was so into his own thoughts that he didn't hear a small pop or the mutter of a small spell behind him next to the locked door.

**Harry's POV**

That coward, hiding in this tiny room thinking that one of his death eaters is going to tip him off that I'm coming. Too bad the Order was there in time to fight them off… he doesn't even know I'm here yet, that arrogant asshole.

… And with a flick of his wand and the thought of the words "_sectumsempra" _Voldermort was alerted to his presence.

"Hello Tom, fancy seeing you here, thought your 'friends' would tip you off, well you thought wro-"

"I'm not Tom any more," hissed Voldermort. The deep gashes that the spell caused were now oozing something that looked similar to blood, but looked as if it was evil. "You think you're going to kill me tonight, you're wrong… You'll meet the same end as you're father, begging for mercy."

Harry was engulfed in rage up to his eyeballs "HE DID NOT BEG, HE FOUGHT-"

"Same as you're good for nothing godfather, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, you'll meet the end…" with that he started to laugh, as though Harry could do nothing to him.

"_Morfamigo"_

Voldermort looked up as soon as he heard this spell he knew this one, it was just as bad as the killing curse except it killed slowly, his blood was going to start to clog and eventually stop, if he had no help he would die with in the next 20 minutes. He thought he felt his body weaken, but wait… the horcruxes.

Harry thought he saw a small flicker of fear in Voldermorts eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"You won't have any help tonight Tom, and you will die… Your Horcruxes are gone and your faithful Death Eater 'friends' won't be able to save your skin this time. Only Order members are able to apparate in and out of this room…"

"You won't kill me-" Voldermort stopped and coughed out blood, his body was weakening- I can save you… we can save each other, become immortal, it's what your mother would have wanted…-"

He was cut off by Harry- "You don't know what my Mum would have wanted and it's because of you that I don't know either you fucking bastard… it's because of you I don't know my father, Godfather, you ruined people's lives, you know that…" Harry turned to leave… He couldn't believe Volermort didn't feel regret or anything… he could blast all wall out with all the anger he felt now.

Voldermort took this opportunity to grab his wand- "_Avada Ke-"_

He was cut off by Harry, screaming the spell with all his might, all the anger burning out of him- _"Protego"_

Voldermort was basted through the wall into the other room…he was dead… the ceiling collapsed on him.

"I've done it…" whispered Harry. He then touched a stone in his pocket to alert order members… then blackness…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please click the little button down there… I'll update soon but I'm busy with volleyball… hope you like… it's a HG story but I had to start here… more of them in later chaps…

thanxs


	2. Awakening and Surprises

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note**- I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 1- The Awakening and Big Surprises **

This story is written mainly in Harry's point of view…

Thanks for my 1 reviewer!

heather1021  
2005-08-08  
ch 1, signed

yay! lord voldermort is dead! can't wait for harry ginny fluff! update soon plz

**No 1s POV- Preface**

There was a tiny hospital room, and in the room lay Harry Potter… Hero of the wizarding world, he had finally defeated Voldermort. He hadn't yet felt what you may call glory of being everyone's hero, but he had become everyone's icon, with in the next year or so there would be photographers and journalists, forever questioning him, taking pictures, and invading his private life…

And here we start in an all white room, filled with people with hair such a fiery red that it contrasted with the white. The nurse had forever given up trying to usher them out… she thought she had said it a million times, "only three at a time…"

"Fred Shut it, you'll wake him…" whispered one of the red heads to another

"Ginny you're the one peering over him like a hawk, let him sleep…. He'll be fine. Shhhh, he's moving."

The nurse seeing that he was waking, finally had enough, "That's it out! And I mean it" Seeing the shocked look on their faces she bent the rules a bit, "OK 3 of you may stay, and only 3… That's it!"

All of the red heads were starting to leave the room, fuming, their ears as red as their hair, all but two and one young lady with bushy brown hair, that looked like she had tried to tame it but had no luck… but then the bushy haired one flicked her wand and dozens of tiny birds came out of her wand and started to attack the nurse… no one noticed that Harry was waking up

**Harry's POV**

Harry started to hear voices, he wasn't sure who they were coming from but he did recognize someone's perfume, it smelt like flowers. He knew that scent… its Gin-

His thoughts were interrupted by someone else yelling at the group of people next to him… they had to leave.

He decided to open his eyes, he opened them, no one say that he had woken up, they were all screaming at each other… Harry's head was throbbing,

"SHUT UP!"

All eyes were back on him, "Er, Hi nice to see you all" Harry said trying to be pleasant after this outburst of rage.

"Oh Harry" He was then engulfed in bushy hair, with in seconds about 4 pairs of hands were around him…

"Gerrof me pleeezz"

"Sorry Harry, we're just so relieved your OK," Mrs.Weasley burst into tears…"You're like a son to me, what if we would've lost you?"

"You'd have 6 left" muttered George, his mom looked over and seeing her face he quickly muttered, "Ha Ha, just kidding Mum, Harry's like a brother to all of us too." He then gave Harry a noogie.

Upon seeing the distressed face on Harry's face the nurse shoed everyone out, except the original three.

"Harry, I've missed you soo much" Ginny hugged Harry like he was about to pop, although he did rather enjoy it. This must have showed on his face because Hermione gave him a questioning look, which quickly turned into the smug look like when she knew the answer to a question and no one else did.

Once Ginny let go of Harry she sat on his bed, letting Ron and Hermione (who were holding hands) take the two chairs by the bed… Harry seeing thewring on Hermione's finger gave Ron a questioning look.

"What?"

"When'd this Happen" Harry said while looking from Ron to Hermione

"Oh he asked me to marry him about a month after you went and started searching for the Horcruxes, then we decided to elope…"

"you're married"-

Ron cut Harry off "Yep"

Harry remembered how absolutely smitten with each other they were, about 5 months ago when he left… he then remembered how he and ginny, had, well a rather nice goodbye (--wink wink--). He glanced over at her, she had a bump on her stomach, that he hadn't noticed before because she was wearing a huge thanksgiving sweater…

"You're pregnant…" Harry said, not caring to disguise the disappointment in his voice. He still cared very much for Ginny and was hoping that they would get together… the hope slowly faded form his mind.

Upon seeing his face Ginny turned red… "Er ya, but I'm not involved with anyone right now."

"You mean the Bastard that got you pregnant just left you, who is he. IM GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF." Harry was fuming at this point, how could someone leave Ginny, sweet Ginny, whom stole his heart back in 4th year. He looked up at everyone.

Ron and Hermione looked up at Ginny, encouraging her…

"Well actually, the father is…"

That's the end of this chappie… lol sorry… I'll update as soon as I get more reviews… lots of people have read it but only 1 person has reviewed so far and thank you… bye bye for now…


	3. Am I Talking to a Clock?

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note- **I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 3- Am I Talking to a Clock?**

This story is written mainly in Harry's point of view…

**Horace Slughorn**- umm good idea but not for my sorry

**Moonlightwitch- **ya I guess I'm evil, lol, but here's my update

**MandaEvelyn- **what do u think?

Thanks for all my reviewers…

"_Well actually, the father is…" _"Well…um… you see…. Ah-"

Harry, seeing her hesitation cut her off and tell her something he should have told her months ago before he left for the finale battle… that he still loved her, he only broke up with her for 'noble' reasons.

"-GinnyIloveyou I'llalwaysloveyou Idon'tcarewhosebabythisisI'lltakeitasmyown-" Harry said this very fast, half of him was hoping she had understood the other half wanted her to just leave. Seeing her there with another man's baby (A/N Harry doesn't know anything yet) inside was tearing him to pieces.

Ginny looked surprised, very surprised, she wasn't really expecting this, she wanted him to say it again, to make sure what he said wasn't in her mind but something he actually said. "Harry what?"

Harry took a deep breath and decided to go more slowly this time and elaborate a little more.

"Ginny I love you, I'll always love you… I only left you because of Voldermort- She shuttered at the name- I see you've moved on with someone else, but I love you and if you still have feelings for me, well I want to help you… and I promise I'll kick that guy's ass who did this to you, and left…"-

Ginny hearing this burst into tears and stopped Harry by putting her hand on his arm.

"What did I do? I'm sorry Ginny, you don't love me I guess… " He was at loss for words and his heart had skipped a couple of beats at her touch.

"Harry I never said the person who did this to me left…"

"But you said you weren't in a relationship…"

"The person in question left because he had to not by choice."

"Oh, so you probably want to get back with him when he gets back" He was clenching his fists, pissed that someone got to her while he was off saving the friggin world.

"As a matter of fact I do, and nothing you do or say can stop me"

Harry was taken aback. He had figured she would say something along those lines, but it was way blunter than he expected…

"Er, right…"

"Harry you're so stupid" Ginny looked pretty annoyed.

"What the hell Ginny I just offered my whole heart to you and now you're calling me stupid. God girls are impossible…" he said that last bit kinda quiet but she still heard.

"Harry Potter you are an 'Asshead', all guys are just like you, all of them are 'assheads'--Harry was quietly snickering '_Asshead' _he thought _I think she means assh- _Harry Potter what are you snickering at?"

"Um don't you mean 'Asshole'?"

"Oh ya, that's what it was… I heard some muggle on the street saying it, I must have misheard it…?" She just noticed that Harry was doubled over laughing (well as much as you could be in a hospital bed). "Harry shove it, shove it far up!" and with that she stormed out of the room.

He looked up and seeing that she had just stormed out of the room now started to wonder what he had done.

"Don't worry honey she's just stressed."

"Ya but I just..." Harry just realized that no one was in the room and looked around for the source of the noise, he kept on looking until he heard.

"Down here, on your nightstand…"

Harry looked down and all he saw was a clock… "Oh wow am I talking to a clock?"

"Yes you are dearie, now on with your little situation, with that girl; um ginny I think it was. First of all I suggest since she's pregnant, try not to get so angry at her…

"How can I not she was supposed to be mine" He was getting fed up now, '_What the hell it's a flippin clock.'_

"She could've been yours you know, you just always think you have to save others, you could just let them think for themsel-"

Harry was fed up not "SHUT UP" he roared and chucked the clock against the wall, which hit the wall and landed with an 'umph'

**Promptly 1 minute later**

Harry was thinking, what did I do to Ginny… then Ron ran in the room, looking breathless.

"Harry-huh-it's Ginny- she fell-huh-while she-huh-was-leaving-

"IS SHE OK"

-huh- she is but the baby- huh-"

Harry was up as soon as he heard the word baby… "Where is she?"

"Floor-huh-5, room-huh- 25- Hermione's-huh- with her."

"Bye" and Harry stormed out of the room.

Sorry another cliffie, but I wanted to add that part about the clock… lol… next chapter there'll be more insights… ;-)… reviews please! Thanx… toodles…


	4. AN not chappie four

**With a Flick of his Wrist…**

Note- I don't own anything JK Rowling owns it all...

I know you guys may think this is an update.. sry im goin away for the weekend so I wont be able to update but ill write a long chappie…

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! Ur awesome…

Ill update as soon as I get home

Toodles an CHerrio,

Corrie


	5. Mine!

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note- **I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 4- Two!**

**Dorian Windslasher-** BTW I know that, if you remember correctly LV didn't finish saying the curse so therefore it hadn't "came out of his wand yet" and Harry knew that so he said the first curse that came into his head and hit LV… just to clarify.

Thanks for all my reviewers…

To everyone seeing the "Famous Harry Potter" rushing up 2 flights of stairs at break-neck speed in a backless hospital gown in fuzzy snitch slippers, this may have seemed odd, to everyone except The Weasley's and Hermione because they knew how much he cared for Ginny.

But this was anything but odd, Harry was thinking the worst…

**Harry's POV**

_Ahh why did I have to be such an ass? I should have just let her talk, let her vent… but no I have to tell her all my crap… what if the baby's seriously hurt, what if Ginny's been fatally injured… what if— ahh stop it Potter just hurry up and get there…_

Harry was totally oblivious to the whispers "I wonder if he knows…", "he has such a cute ass," Where's the camera?" alls he was thinking about was getting to Ginny, not ever thinking about how Ron tended to exaggerate.

_Finally, oh there's Hermione… _

"Harry, oh honey Ginny's been asking for you, she wanted to tell you—"

"Mrs.Weasley is she OK, what's wrong… oh this is all my fault."

"Don't go blaming yourself dear just go see her…"

Harry didn't need telling twice, he rushed into the room where Ginny was lying on the bed looking a mix between impatient and pissed.

"Gin I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I should've never—"

"Harry Shut up" Harry was taken aback,

"Er ok, but what happened, are you OK? What about the baby? Have they told you—"

"HARRY"

"Sorry"

"I'm fine I just fell, but I'm not sure how… you see—"

"the baby—"

"Harry I'm Getting there—"

"But Ron said—"

"You know Ron exaggerates… Well anyway I was running down the stairs cuz those stupid elevators were going slow, then all I remember is being on the floor, well the nurse told me that when the baby's are powerful, that probably coming from a parent, they want to make themselves known they sort of shift around a lot… which is what happened to me so it was sorta like a spasm.—"

"But ron said—"

"Harry it's Ron, but she said—"

"who'

"The nurse—Oh HI"

The nurse walked into the room

"Oh hi, I'm Olivia" she said and ended with a little giggle at seeing Harry's toned butt (he still took no notice) "wow you look even better in person…" she touched Harry's arm flirtatiously.

"Er, thanks"

He seemed to not know that she was coming on to him, he was just so into Ginny.

Ginny was thinking _how could she not know he's the father, the pictures of the baby prove that_ (A/N. in the wizarding world powerful baby's don't take nine months to for hair and features to develop, only about 5 so Ginny's kids look like Harry already, but they stay in the womb for nine months.) _that bitch…_

"Ginny what were you saying"

"Oh sorry Harry… could you excuse us a moment please" she sneered at the nurse

"Ok miss prissy pants I'm sure the father, who ever he is- she gave a nod to Harry, looked a little confused but didn't say anything- would like to see the pictures" she tossed them onto the end table next to Harry.

Harry picked up the pictures of the babies (A/N it's sort of like a sonogram except about what I said above), but Ginny took no notice.

"She said that it happens more forcibly when there's two, that's why—" upon seeing the look on Harry's face she stopped, "Harry what's wrong"

"They look like me…" he muttered "I'M THE FATHER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Harry I was waiting for the right moment… God, you'd just killed LV, I wanted to wait—"

"Wait… why, I'm the fricken father, you could've told me while I was pouring my heart out to you—"

By this Ginny was bursting out tears, "Harry you don't have to be part of this kids life, I love you too, but you don't have to, you can go be with Olivia…--"

"Ginny of course I'll be part of their lives, I love you and I want to be with you too, not with anyone else, just you, I love you."

Harry walked over to her and pulled something out of the pocket in his gown, he had had this with him since he left for the war, and he promised himself no matter what he would ask her if he survived after the war.

He was about to get down on one knee when his nurse that was taking care of him walked, more like stormed, into the room.

She looked livid "MR.POTTER YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE YOUR ROOM, NOW COME WITH ME…" she grabbed his hand and side along apparated him to his room.

When he opened his eyes he was in his room… "I was talking to the love of my life… you had no right to take me away!" he bellowed,

"I'm under strict commands, now lay down."

"NO, IM GOING TO SEE GINNY"

"Harry sit down…" Ginny had just walked into the room.

"Could you leave please" he asked the nurse.

"Sure, it's not like I've been sitting on my ass all day, not helping you recover at all…" she left the room muttering something about big headed celebrities.

Ginny walked up to Harry's bed and sat down…

"Ginny I wanted to—"

"Harry shut up…" Her voice got all hoarse and husky "I want you Harry Potter"

He took his hand and put it on the back of her head and pulled her toward him, he kissed her passionately… it was full of love and longing.

Ginny startled Harry, her hands were roaming under his gown on his still wonderfully toned chest. They were still kissing passionately, it was getting hot, and Ginny's hands were moving southward when…

"Oh there you are Gin—"

"Oh My God Ginerva Weasley"

Ginny jumped off Harry looking sheepish, Harry pulled the covers over his waist… he wouldn't let Mrs.Weasley see his you-know-what look like you-know-what.

"Well I see that you two are back on good terms, I hope you told him Ginny—"

"Ya he knows mum"

"Good now I suggest you two start going shopping for baby supplies as soon as possible and start thinking of names."

Harry looked overwhelmed…

"Oh and are you two going to live together or what—… Harry"

"oh, I er… I was… ah I… I… oh I think I'm going to be sick."

Harry ran into the bath room… "Mum why can't you just leave him along… he just learned he was going to be a father at the age of 19 and all you do is just add more burdens to it… God mom just leave things be, you make them worse."

"I'm just trying to help you, I know all about kids…--"

"WELL JUST BECAUSE I HAVN'T POPPED OUT MILLIONS OF KIDS AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE PROTECTION… EXCUSE ME"

Her mom's face was as red as her hair, "GINERVA WEASLEY YOU WON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, AND UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE YOU'RE OUT OF THE HOUSE."

Mrs.Weasley stormed out of the room,

"Oh God I'm homeless" and with that Ginny feinted on the bed… TBC

Hope u like lol, well anyway I'll update soon, sorry if any grammatical errors… reviews plz

Toodles,

corrie


	6. Burnt Toast

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note- **I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 5- Burnt Toast**

**Horace Slughorn- **thank this person u have a chappie so soon…

Thanks for all my reviewers…

**1 month Later**

"HARRY! Did you eat the rest of the pickle flavored ice cream?" Ginny was frantically searching through the freezer in Harry's house.

Harry having just walked down the stairs in his boxers, having been awakened at 5 in the morning by Ginny, saw this and replied "No Gin, why would I want pickle flavored ice cream… I'd rather eat slugs." Ginny glared at Harry and continued looking.

"Harry Potter you ate the last of my ice cream! You ice cream eating ass!"

"You could've"

"No I'd think I would remember"

"Well you know what Hermione says… hormones…"

"DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME… IT'S NOT HORMONES, IT'S…right here"

Harry was snickering…

"Don't laugh potter just let me eat the rest of my ice cream."

Harry walked back up the stairs muttering something about Hormones and how the baby was due in about 2 and a half months…

---------------------------

You see after the incident in the hospital Harry and Ginny talked and finally agreed that if would be best if they lived together, this was because Harry wanted to be able to help Ginny and he wanted to be able to … with her when ever they wanted too. They lived in Godrics Hollow, Harry decided it would be what his parents would have wanted. It was a huge 2 story mansion with tons of bedrooms, a pool, and a shed outside, it was perfect.

They had gotten together but Harry still hadn't proposed, he was waiting for the right moment, Mrs.Weasley had also, (after of course Ginny and her made up) walked in on them with Harry in his boxers and Ginny in nothing but a hot pink thong… after the very embarrassing talk with mrs.weasley they told her they wanted to live together "for the baby," Mrs.Weasley gave a sly grin and apparated away.

Harry had also been offered a job as the Seeker of the Chudley Cannons which meant he was very busy now-a-days, which resulted in him having his picture on the cover of Witch Weekly after a reporter snuck into the locker room after the game and well, caught Harry in the shower. The effect of that was a ton of mail, a lot of it containing women's underwear and bras… Ginny threw all of it away.

And this is where we start this chapter, the morning of Harry's last Quidditch game of the season, the championships vs. The Holly-Head Harpies (sp?).

------------------------------

**Present Time**

Harry lying back down in bead when he agreed with himself that he would do you know what tonight if his team won…

_Ok Potter if you catch the snitch tonight, you're going to propose to Ginny, if they didn't win, well I'll do it at Christmas_- which was only a couple days away… he drifted asleep

Harry awoke to the clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen… thinking _Ginny doesn't cook! Oh god it must be a burglar… a pretty damn careless burglar…_

Harry skidded into the kitchen floor (which was tile), wand in hand, slipped, and fell on the ground with a "thud"

This caused Ginny, who WAS cooking to turn around, and double over and laughter… "Geez- laugh- Harry- got a mouse- laugh- up your- laugh—ass..." she kept on laughing which made Harry scowl even more…

Harry got up and said "well if you must know I thought there was a burglar in here cuz you don't cook, well if you don't count burnt toast—Ginny stopped laughing— so—"

"You came to fight him off in snitch boxers and bunny slippers… Hey those are my slippers…--"

"I came to save you…"

"Ahh Harry, you're so sweet…" Ginny waddled over to Harry who muttered something like "Women" and gave him a kiss.

Harry took her by surprise and tickled her sides until she landed on him, which then turned into a make out session… the breakfast Ginny was cooking, which was incidentally burnt toast, lay forgotten…

--------------------------------

Sorry for such a short chappie but I wanted to get something up for you guys just to describe what was happening, you'll like the next chappie... hehe… its called **Yes! **Well I'll try to get that up soon…

Reviews… Cheerio... Corrie


	7. Yes!

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note- **I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 6- Yes!**

quidditch7

heather1021

LuthienGranger2004

Moonlightwitch

Discombobulatedperson

Kudos for the rest of my reviewers!

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Well before I start the chappie I just wanted to say that I made a change to what Godrics Hollow looked like. I started to think why would Lily and James buy a mansion, and I liked the idea of them having a semi-small but big enough house for a family…

So Godrics Hollow is a two story, 4 bedroom (plus a nursery), 4 Bathroom house… with a spacious kitchen, dining room, living room, office, library, den, workout room, and game room. It's on an acre of land and has a pool, guest house outside, and has a field surrounded by trees that's perfect for quidditch…

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"WELCOME TO THE 381ST QUIDDITCH CHAMPIONSHIPS, THE CHUDLEY CANNONS VS. THE HOLLY HEAD HARPIES…SPONSERED BY 'WAPPLE AID THE WONDERFUL WAY TO START THE DAY…'" the announcer droned on, announcing the players of the Holly Head Harpies and then the Chudley Cannons… then finally he said, "I GIVE YOU THE SEEKER OF THE CHUDLEY CANNONS, THE YOUNGEST SEEKER TO PLAY ON A TEAM IN OVER A CENTURY, POTTER!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and noise yet Harry paid no attention to it, his focus was a on certain red head in the 'Family' box, she new it too, she blew him a kiss, which he returned, this resulted in 100s of women of all ages saying "did he just blow a kiss at me…"

Harry was focused on the game, they had to win…

"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS…" a shrill whistle filled the air and all the quidditch players rose up into the air…

_K Potter catch the snitch then you can propose to Ginny…_ 40 minutes later Harry had seen no sign of the snitch and the Harpies were leading by 50 points.

Harry scanned the pitch a couple more times… _ahh were the hell is—_

Harry went into a spectacular dive which caused the entire crowd to follow him with their eyes.

"AND IT SEEMS POTTER HAS SEEN SOME SIGN OF THE SNITCH--"

Harry was about 2 feet from the ground when he pulled out of the dive and lifted his hand over his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"CANNONS WIN, 250 TO 150"

The crowd erupted in yells and applause most of them happy that their team had one, the rest were happy at what had just taken place right before their eyes.

Harry had, snitch in hand, flew right up to Ginny, who was doing her best to look over the edge, and with a flick of his wrist (a/n I know cheesy, but still) the end of his broom transformed into a little seat and there was a platform in the air not far off.

The crowd watched as Harry kissed Ginny flew her to the platform. She was looking at him with curiosity, Harry returned that look with,

"You'll see"

He helped her onto the platform and…

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

AN- before Harry left to find horcruxes Ginny was already 2 months pregnant so she wasn't showing, she didn't wanna tell him because she didn't wanna burden him, then he left and returned after about 5 months later, so then add the about 1 month they've been living together and you get about 8 or so months…

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"Ginny love of my life, I think I've loved you forever it just took me along time to realize it, thank you for putting up with my crap through the years—Ginny was crying by now (happy tears)—will you spent the rest of your life with me? Marry me Ginny."

"Oh Harry Yes!" Harry slipped a beautiful thin banded wring that held a pretty good size square cut diamond in between to smaller square cut red rubies, which had two tiny square cut emeralds on each side.

Ginny took one look at the ring and gasped "oh Harry it's beautiful I love it!"

Harry went up to her. He put his hands on her waist pulled her toward him, and kissed her with passion. 'I'm glad you like it, it was my mums—"

"Oh Harry...—she went up to kiss him again but stopped

"What?"

"Harry I think my water broke…"

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Hope you like the chappie… I wrote it fast so sry bout any errors in spelling or anything… please review and I'll try to get another chappie up soon…

Cheerio… Corrie


	8. Sweet Dreams

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note- **I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 7- Sweet Dreams**

Cheerios for all of my reviewers and if you don't like cheerios well then too bad for ya… muahahha!

Sry if you don't like how I portray delivery or anything cuz I havn't gone through it so this is just wut I've got out of other stories and TV (lol) anyway on with the show…

**Previously- **

"_Oh Harry Yes!" Harry slipped a beautiful thin banded wring that held a pretty good size square cut diamond in between to smaller square cut red rubies, which had two tiny square cut emeralds on each side. _

_Ginny took one look at the ring and gasped "oh Harry it's beautiful I love it!" _

_Harry went up to her. He put his hands on her waist pulled her toward him, and kissed her with passion. 'I'm glad you like it, it was my mums—"_

"_Oh Harry...—she went up to kiss him again but stopped_

"_What?"_

"_Harry I think my water broke…"_

**4 hours 10 minutes 3 seconds later**

"HARRY POTTER IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN IM GOING TO PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE ANY KIDS AGAIN, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN DON'T YOU? I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR--" Ginny stopped her screaming at Harry as another contraction came. She screamed practically bloody murder.

The medi-witch came into the room and said to Ginny in a very cheerful manor with a big wide grin plastered on her face "Well Ginny dear, you are ready so I think it's time to start pushing…"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CHEERFUL, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I CAN GO DRINK SOME BEER OR EAT TONS OF CHOCOLATE WITHOUT GETTING FAT, I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE I PUSHING TWO CANTALOPES OUT OF A PEA SIZE HOLE, NOW SHUT THE FU—" Ginny screamed again, Harry felt so bad for her but he knew that she didn't mean any of the stuff she was saying…

_Fuck, if I had to do what she's doing I'd be saying what she's saying too… _the mediwitch looked a mixture between shocked and scared…

"You must be a weasley… well I guess Potter now or soon for that matter." She was eyeing the ring on Ginny's finger with envy.

Harry managed to walk over to her, even though his hand was nearly broken and his legs were like gello from standing so long, "How do you know?" He hadn't told her he was Harry Potter, he just said Harry and his hair was long enough now to cover his scar, which was pretty feint now-a-days…

"Hon, I delivered all her mums kids, I think I know the Wealsey temper well enough…--"

"GOD DAMMIT HARRY STOP FLIRTING WITH THE NURSE AND GET YOUR—"

"Gin I wasn't-"

"NOW"

Harry was over by her side in a blink of an eye…

"K Gin breathe in… breathe out… breathe in… breathe ou—"

"POTTER SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR RATHER LARGE—"

Harry was glad at that moment the nurse had said "I see a head! PUSH Ginny PUSH!

Harry walked into the waiting room, a smile plastered on his face, and was about to say something when he was bombarded with questions with every Weasley in the room.

"Is she Ok…"

"Ya she's fi-"

"She went into labor early, are they out yet…"

"One's ou-"

"Have you picked out names…"

"Well…"

"Did you propose, what's the wring look like…"

"Ya I said--"

"Who do they look like…"

Harry had enough, he felt like he was answering tons of questions to people who weren't even listening to the answers…

"SHUT UP…" everyone went deathly quiet and looked at Harry. "Ginny's fine, she went into early labor because the twins are so powerful and they developed faster. There's a girl so far and Ginny's taking a quick break, then I'm going to go back in there, I just wanted you to know that she's alright and the babies probably will be too. And yes I did propose, it was gre-"

"HARRRRRYYY"

Mr.Wealsey chuckled "Ah the Weasley Women's Temper…" this earned him a glare from his wife

"Oh crap I gotta go…" Harry ran into the delivery room…

"Oh Harry I want more…" Ginny one of the twins in her arms and was looking at the baby.

Harry was holding the other twin in his arms, "Ginny weren't you just saying that if I did this to you again you would cut my thing off."

"Harry if you felt like I did at the time you'd be saying stuff like that too…"

"Right, anyway what should we name them?"

"Um… well I've always liked the name Prudence (AN lol do you really think I would name their kid that, I wouldn't name any kid that!)"

"No I'm not having my kid ridiculed…"

"Alls you had to say was no, you didn't have to insult it Harry."

"Sorry anyways how about Barbra Lily Potter and um-"

"Well I sort of like Lily as a middle name, but no we're not naming one of our kids Barbra…"

"Hey you're the one that wanted Prudence."

"Shut up"

"Sorry."

"Well Prudence is an old and traditional name…"

"Hey Gin what do you think about Tucker-" Harry was about to say a middle name when Ginny stopped him with an abrupt "No"

"Fine, How about James Arthur Potter."

"You know what I think I like it…"

"Really, are pigs flying out the window, are ducks farting underwater."

"Harry" Ginny was laughing now…"

"Sorry, so one down one to go."

"Wait I got it, God I'm a genius."

"Yes we know a stubborn one."

"Shut-up Potter, what about Bella Lily Potter."

"Ya, I li-"

Harry was interrupted by all of the Wealseys who just walked into the room, Mrs.Weasley had tears in her eyes... "Ahhhh they're beautiful."

Hermione then told Ron "Oh Ron I want one."

Ron, who had been looking normal, up until now, looked at her wide eyed and managed to sputter out, "in time…"

Everyone started laughing until a small cry from Harry's arms brought the attention back to the babies.

"So what did you name them?"

Ginny smiled and said "Well this is Bella Lily Potter- she slightly lifted up the baby in her arms, who was crying now also- and that's- she pointed to the baby in Harry's arms- James Arthur Weasley."

"Wow honey um I'm flattered." Mr.Weasley came up to Ginny and hugged her with tears in his eyes…

The nurse then chose this moment to come in "Well I think Bella and James are hungry, and you Ms. Wealsey better get some rest, so visiting hours are over."

"Thanks for coming everyone, we'll talk to you later, and Mrs.Weasley we'll probably flooing you for help once we get home."

"No problem hon I'm always here to help…

Everyone said their goodbyes and Ginny and Harry were left in the room with Bella and James…

Once the twins were fed and all bundled up in, one with Harry and one with Ginny, Ginny said to Harry, "Can you believe we created two beautiful babies."

"I know it's amazing…" Harry looked down at James who was the spitting image of his father, all down to the messy black hair and green eyes. Harry then went over and leaned over the bed to look at Bella who Ginny had in her arms. She had Ginny's facial features and had her auburn hair, and her father's green eyes.

Harry and Ginny looked at the babies in their arms… "Sweet dreams little ones, sweet dreams"

Hope you like this chappie… please read and review… thanx!

Toodles!

Corrie


	9. MomZilla

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note- **I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 8- Mom-zilla**

**Jarno**- lol I dunno y I did that, maybe he was madley in love with her but didn't know it yet, lol…

Yay I got more reviews thanx! I didn't even think of Bella and you know the mean lady that killed Sirius, I was just looking up names and saw that it meant beautiful, so ya anyway on with the story…

Oh and thanks to all my reviewers, Cheerios for you…

Two months had passed since the twins had been born, and life was as hectic as ever for Ginny and Harry. The twins kept them up half the night and when one wasn't crying the other was, but bother Ginny and Harry agreed that it had been worth it. On top of everything Harry and Ginny were trying to plan a wedding, but kept on being challenged by her mother. Who wanted everything her way…

**2 weeks ago**

Ginny and her mom were looking at the florist shop looking at flowers, while Hermione watched James and Bella… Harry had declined saying he had to buy cough-cough pens cough-cough.

"Mum I already told you I want lilies!"

"But Gin hon lilies aren't what you want… don't you like these white roses"

"No mum lilies are so much prettier and plus that was Harry's mums name, ok!"

Ginny went over to the florist and started to explain… "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, soon to be potter, and I would like Lilies as the main flower in my wedd-"

Ginny was cut off by her mom, "No she wants roses, white roses…"

"No mum I told you I want Lilies, L-I-L-I-E-S" She pronounced each syllable over exaggeratedly.

"Hon no I told yo-"

Ginny was getting agitated now because it was her wedding and because the florist was looking bored, Like she's seen tons of these, and didn't want to help her out, "MUM I WANT LILIES…"

"God Mrs.Flores (AN florist) talk some sense into her thick headed skull…"

"Well really it's ultimately up to her, what's your color scheme?"

Ginny and her mom had disagreed on that too- "it's emerald green and gold"

"No Gin it's pastel blue and pink."

"Mom I told you those colors aren't me and Harry."

"Harry and I…"

The florist decided to make herself known now, "Well white lilies would go with either one…"

"Now dear I'm more experienced than you experienced at planning weddings, what after Bill, Charlie's, and my own so trust me- she turned back to the florist- we want white roses and our colors and blue and pink, so lets start with the price ple-"

"I WANT FUCKING LILIES, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, IT'S MY WEDDING NOT YOURS, JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE WEDDING YOU HAVE TO PLAN MINE, WELL THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY NOT THE 18TH… god you're turning into Mom-zilla."

"GINNY WEASLEY YOU WONT TALK TO ME THAT WAY- Harry just walked into the room with no bags in his hands (pen shop sure)- HARRY WHAT FLOWERS DO YOU WANT?"

"YA HARRY TELL HER WE AGREED UPON LILIES…"

Harry wanting to stay on neutral ground didn't say anything about flowers, "Umm, I think I need to go buy ink-"

"Why you didn't buy any pens…"

"Oh well I forgot them at the store"

"Why do you need ink?"

"So I can use the pens."

Harry walked out of the shop before anyone could say anything to make him stay.

"See mum you scared him off."

"I did not… so do you want roses."

"MUM FOR THE LAST TIME NO! I WANT LILIES"

"FINE THEN I WONT HELP WITH THE WEDDING"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"STOP!" Ginny and Mrs.Weasley looked at the florist… "Ok you want Lilies you will have lilies…"

Mrs.wealsey looked at Mrs.Flores with angry eyes, "But-"

"No it's her wedding… I'll be contacting you soon Hon. Thank you have a nice day."

She was basically telling them to leave, as they were walking out the door Ginny took the opportunity to rub the flower choice in her moms face "ha mum she took my side, neener- neener- neener…"

"GINNY WEASLEY"

The florist chuckled as they left the shop, arguing… "Ahh Mom-zilla strikes again…

Lol hi everyone…

Hope you liked this chappie, it's kinda pointless but the next one will be the wedding…

I saw that show bridezillas so I decided it would be cool to do a "momzilla (dun dun dunnnn!)….

Lol update will be as soon as possible… read and review please…

Toodles, Corrie


	10. The Wedding

**With a Flick of His Wrist…**

**Note- **I don't own anything… JK Rowling owns everything, everything is hers except my storyline… that's it!

**Chapter 9- The Wedding **

**Just some need to know info… lol that rhymed**

I got a bunch of reviews a week or two ago and I was like maybe I should update, I'll try this chappie and if it goes well I'll update more. Oh and check out my new story **Together Again.**

Oh and the whole issue with the name Bella, I like that name even thought you know. Well I never said her name was Bellatrix, it's just Bella, think of Beauty and the Beast Bella and in this story…

For a bit of back round, before Sirius was sent to Azkaban ect. He was engaged to a woman by the name of Bella Misteek (yes he had finally some what settled down), but a month before the potters were killed she was (by death eaters obviously) and they sort of named Bella after her as sort or a remembrance.

Oh and thanks to all my reviewers, Cheerios for you…

Ok, just to update everyone it's now December 1 and two years have passed, which means that:

Harry is 21

Ginny is 20

The twins are almost 2 (their birthday is December 19)

Also an update on the Weasley Family and their Families:

Charlie and Cassandra (Cassie) Weasley

Married

Oliver Weasley-12

Mark Weasley- 10

Benjamin (Ben) Weasley- 6

Cassie is 7 ½ months pregnant

Bill and Fleur Weasley

Married

Penelope Weasley- 5

Nicholas (Nick) Weasley- 3

Percy- killed in war

Fred and Angelina Weasley

Married

Kyle Weasley-7

Corrie Weasley- 5

Emma Weasley- 4

Jessica Weasley- 2 ½

Angelina is 2 months pregnant

George and Katie Weasley

Married

Rupert Weasley- 7

Daniel Weasley- 7

Joe Weasley- 5

Leanne Weasley- 6 months

Ron and Hermione

Married

Brittany Weasley- 1

Hermione is 1 months pregnant

I'll just add these in

Harry and Ginny Potter

Engaged (Wedding Day)

Bella Potter- Almost 2

James Potter- Almost 2

Ginny is 2 months pregnant (But no1 knows and she's barely showing)

Neville and Luna Longbottom

Engaged

Apple Longbottom- 2 (Sry guys I couldn't resist cuz Luna's sort of like hippie-ish in my eyes)

Remus and Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin

Married

Cloey Lupin- 14 Adopted

Cassiopeia Lupin- 14

Jamie- 6 months

Ok there I believe I listed mostly everyone that will be having families or that will be attending the wedding, this is mainly just to give some back-story, so if I say a name that you don't know who it is just scroll back up here and it will tell you…

Harry and Ginny (well mostly Ginny) had been planning this wedding for months, after her mom had finally butted out. They had decided on an emerald green and maroon wedding. Well for the dresses and ties at least. The rest was pure white, with Lilies of course.

The wedding was taking place at Hogwarts out side in the snow, with a well placed warming charm by Bill; the reception would be in the great hall. The actual ceremony was to be preformed by Olivander the wand maker who was found in hiding after the war and only family and a selected few were able to attend, but the reception was a free for all. Ginny and Harry notified certain friends to come for the reception and that they could spend the night at Hogwarts that night. It was rumored that it was going to be the best party of the year. Could we expect nothing less from two of the most famous people to have graduated (well in Ginny's case anyway) Hogwarts.

While planning this they came up with the problem of what to do with all the students at Hogwarts. Remus (the new headmaster) had said that all the students could go home for a 4 day weekend (starting that Friday afternoon and returning Tuesday, the wedding was on Saturday). Almost all the kids went home, excited at being able to have 4 days off. Only about 20 remained and Harry being the kind and considerate man he is said they could be servers at the reception. They were only too happy to help out the famous Harry Potter.

………………………………………………………

The wedding was set for Saturday December 1, at 3 PM; it was going to be a perfect winter wedding…

"Harry James Potter do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, to death do you part."

Harry looked down at his beautiful soon-to-be-wife facing him. She was beautiful today. Her dress was a strapless pure white gown, with a fitted bodice and flowy bottom, and had a design going down the whole dress, (for a picture of what I based this dress on go to **http(colon)/www9(dot)weddingdressesforless(dot)com/design1(dot)jpg** ). Her hair wasn't done up too fancy either, she had it down in soft curls and a pearl barrette secured half of her hair away from her face except for two curls that framed her face perfectly. She was glowing and neither of them could stop smiling. This was partly due because it was their wedding day and because Ginny was 2 months pregnant with their third child, it was a great feeling. "I do"

"And do you Ginerva Molly Weasley take this mean to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness, and in health to death do you part."

Ginny looked across at Harry and wondered why she didn't just shout YES out to the world, she knew she wanted to. She just wanted to grab and shag Harry right there he look so handsome, with his muggle suit and emerald green tie that brought out his eyes. He was perfect, perfect for her, all of him, even his untidy black hair.

"I do"

"Can I have the rings please" The minister (Olivander) looked over at the best man, (Ron obviously) Ron turned bright red and started stuttering…

"Oh, um- I'm oh, be right back." Snickers ran through the crowd

He started sprinting off to the castle while Ginny cast him a look as if to say 'I'll deal with you later.' You could tell she was mad when her ears started to turn pink, it didn't help with the fact that her hormones were out of whack with being pregnant and all.

This was all forgotten though when Ron in his haste didn't notice a tree root tripped and fell into the freezing cold lake. He was almost to the crawling onto bank when he was hit by one of the giant squid's arms and fell back in, this was all everyone could handle, and they erupted into laughter. Ron quickly cask a drying charm on himself and found the rings in his pocket.

"er, sorry Ginny, Harry"

Ginny muttered back to him that he could screw up anything, even a death day party, but focused her attention back to the wedding.

They slipped the rings on each others fingers and cast a spell to complete the ceremony.

"you may kiss the bride" and Harry did just that he hungrily captured his mouth in hers; this kiss earned some whistles from the crowd. They broke apart unwillingly.

"May I pronounce the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter"

The crowd erupted into cheers and started wooping. Ginny and Harry walked down the aisle arm and arm for the first time as husband and wife.

Ron and Hermione followed them arm in arm. Bella and James broke away from Molly's grasp and ran to their parents. Who carried them back to the castle.

They could hear Georges voice in the distance "Party in the hall, woot woot."

They both agreed this was going to be one crazy night…

……………….…………..

K sorry for such the long wait, but what do you think. The next chappie will be the reception and the story will fast forward even more. Review please ppl.

OH and does anyone know when Ginny's b-day is, I totally spaced, isn't it sometime in August? Lol REVIEW!

Toodles, Corrie


End file.
